Poco Concerts 2010s
2010 January 1 Jonathan's, Ogunquit, ME Acoustic trio January 2 Katherine Hepburn Cultural Arts Center, Old Saybrook, CT January 23 Gig Music Hall, Kitchener, Ontario, Canada February 17 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA Pure Prairie League February 18 Rams Head Tavern, Annapolis, MD Pure Prairie League February 19 Tupelo Music Hall, Salisbury, MA Pure Prairie League February 20 Rams Head Tavern, Annapolis, MD Pilgrim & Trout Februray 21 Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH February 26 Tangiers, Akron, OH Buffalo Rose February 27 St. Xavier Performance Center, Cincinnati, OH April 25 Wolf Den, Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Michael Webb's first show as a member of Poco April 26 Fairfield Playhouse, Fairfield, CT May 1 Ameristar Casino Hotel, Kansas City, MO Nitty Gritty Dirt Band May 7-8 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO May 13 Whisky Bones Roadhouse, Rochester, MN May 14-15 Thrasher Opera House, Green Lake, WI June 11 Louisville Street Faire, Louisville, CO August 8 Black Oak Mountain Amphitheatre, Lampe, MO Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, Foghat, Brewer & Shipley Cowtown Ballroom Revival Concert August 12 Bottleneck Blues Bar, Ameristar Casino, St. Charles, MO September 4 Erie County Fair, Sandusky, OH Firefall October 1-2 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO October 29 New Jersey October 30 Ramshead Tavern, Annapolis, MD Idlewheel Jack does double duty tonight 2011 January 12 One Longfellow Square, Portland, ME Poco acoustic trio January 13 Higher Ground Ballroom, South Burlington, VT Poco acoustic trio January 14 Infinity Music Hall, Norfolk, CT Poco acoustic trio January 15 Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH Poco acoustic trio January 28 Winter Carnival, Stephen Buck Memorial Theater, Lambertville, NJ February 9 Katharine Hepburn Arts Center, Old Saybrook, CT Poco acoustic trio February10 Boulton Center for the Arts, Bay Shore, NY Poco acoustic trio February 11 Sanctuary, Chaltham, NJ Poco acoustic trio February 18 Club Madrid, Henderson, NV March 11 Colonial Theater, Bethlehem, NH March 12 Barre Opera Hall, Barre, VT April 7 F.M. Kirby Center for the Performing Arts, Wilkes-Barre, PA May 4 Isothermal Community College, Spindale, NC Pure Prairie League May 5 Piedmont Arts Auditorium, Martinsville, VA Pure Prairie League May 12 Bright House Amphitheatre, Bakerfield, CA May 18 Thrasher Opera House, Green Lake, WI Poco acoustic trio June 2 Fox Tucson Theatre, Tucson, AZ June 10 Argosy Casino, Alton, IL June 16 Steifel Theatre for Performing Arts, Salina, KS Firefall, Pure Prairie League June 17 Hoosier Park Racing & Casino, Anderson, IN June 22 Kokomo Pavilion, Kokomo, IN June 24 One World Theatre, Austin, TX July 4 Hudson Gardens, Denver, CO August 5 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA August 14 Cherokee Ranch and Castle, Denver, CO Firefall September 3 Depot Park, Whitefish, MT Montana Music Festival September 24 Boulder Theatre, Boulderf, CO Pure Prairie League October 2 Veteran's Memorial Amphitheatre, Jefferson Barracks Park, St. Louis, MO Dave Mason, Gypsy October 8 Yavapai College, Prescott, AZ November 2 S.P.A.C.E., Evanston, IL Richie Furay 2012 January 12 One Longfellow Square, Portland, ME Poco acoustic trio January 13 Higher Ground Ballroom, South Burlington, VT Poco acoustic trio January 14 Infinity Music Hall, Norfolk, CT Poco acoustic trio January 15 Tupelo Music Hall, Londonderry, NH Poco acoustic trio February 9 Katharine Hepburn Arts Center, Old Saybrook, CT Poco acoustic trio February10 Boulton Center for the Arts, Bay Shore, NY Poco acoustic trio February 11 Sanctuary, Chaltham, NJ Poco acoustic trio February 18 Club Madrid, Henderson, NV May 4 Isothermal Community College, Spindale, NC Pure Prairie League May 5 Piedmont Arts Auditorium, Martinsville, VA Pure Prairie League May 12 Bright House Amphitheatre, Bakerfield, CA May 18-19 Thrasher Opera House, Green Lake, WI Poco acoustic trio June 16 Steifel Theatre for Performing Arts, Salina, KS Firefall, Pure Prairie League June 22 Kokomo Pavilion, Kokomo, IN June 23 Roebling Festival, Covington, KY June 24 One World Theatre, Austin, TX July 24 Mohegan Sun Wolfden, Uncasville, CT August 3 The Hamiton, Washington, DC Owen Danoff August 4 Stepping Stone Waterside Park, Great Neck, NY August 11 Cain Park, Cleveland Heights, OH Firefall, Pure Prairie League September 15 Lakeside Park, St. Charles, MO September 18 New Mexico State Fair, Albuquerque, NM September 29 Nashville Drum Show, Tennessee State Fairgrounds, Nashville, TN October 6 Bright House Amphitheatre, Bakersfield, CA October 12 Midland Theatre, Newark, OH Firefall, Pure Prairie League October 13 Tangiers Art Center, Akron, OH October 26-27 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO November 14 Catherine Cummings Theatre, Cazenovia, NY Poco acoustic trio November 15 The Bull Run, Shirley, MA Poco acoustic trio November 16 Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA Poco acoustic trio November 17 Sellersville Theatre, Sellersville, PA Tracy Grammer Poco acoustic trio November 18 Towne Crier Cafe, Pawling, NY Poco acoustic trio Cancelled due to weather 2013 February 16 Franklin Theatre, Nashville, TN Release party for All Fired Up CD February 22 Carolina Theatre, Greensboro, NC PPL March 1 Tarrytown Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY Firefall, PPL April 26 Infinity Music Hall, Norfolk, CT Poco trio April 27 Mayo Center for Performing Arts Community Theater, Morristown, NJ Firefall, PPL April 28 Stage One, Fairfield, CT Poco trio May 11 WYO Theatre, Sheridan, WY May 17 Shalin Liu Performance Center, Rockport, MA Poco trio May 25 Levitt Pavilion Steel Stacks, Bethlehem, PA May 31-June1 Grand Ol' Opry, Nashville, TN June 22 Dosey Doe, Woodlands, TX June 23 One World Theater, Austin, TX July 5 Love & War in Texas, Grapevine, TX July 6 Eyes to the Skies Festival, Lisle, IL PPL July 17 Mendocino Muisc Festival, Mendocino, CA July 18 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA July 19 da Vinci Days, Corvallis, OR July 31 Ram's Head Tavern, Annapolis, MD August 1 Newton Theatre, Newton, NJ Wry Toast August 2 Bouton Center, Bayshore, NY August 3 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA August 4 City Winery, New York City, NY August 16 Colorado Riverfront Series, Fruta, CO August 24 Mergel Ranch, Wood Mountain Folk Festival, Wood Mountain, Canada September 27 24th Street Stage, Virginia Beach, VA October 18-19 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO November 8 Newport Syndicate, Newport, KY Laurel Kincaid, Kinsey Rose November 9 Mayne Stage, Chicago, IL 2014 January 11 Sycuan Casino and Resort, El Cajon, CA Pure Prairie League February 14 Heneger Center, Melbourne, FL February 15 Lyric Theatre, Stuart, FL February 16 GRP Studios, Altamonte Springs, FL (Filming for the Living Legends DVD) July 20 Mendocino Music Festival, Mendocino, CA November 26 Wildey Theatre, Edwardsville, IL (Acoustic Poco - Rusty, Jack and Michael) December 13 Puerta Vallarta, Mexico 2015 Februry 26 GA Casino Ballroom, Snoqualmie, WA Firefall April 11 Lyric Theater, Stuart, FL April 24 Morgantown Theater, Morgantown, WVA September 18 Lakeside Park, St. Peters, MO Rogers & Neinhaus September 25 Arcada, St. Charles, MO Firefall October 8-10 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Richie Furay, Paul Cotton October 31 Sierra Ballroom, Boomtown Hotel & Casino, Reno, NV November 19 Meyer Theatre, Green Bay, WI Firefall November 20 Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Sioux City, IA Pure Prairie League 2016 February 12 Potawatomi Hotel & Casino, Milwaukee, WI February 26 Newton Theatre, Newton, NJ February 27 Infinity Hall, Norfolk, CT April 27 Craterian Theatre, Collier Center, Medford, OR Apr 29 Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, Sioux City, IA Firefall July 9 Florida Theatre, Jacksonville, FL Firefall, Pure Prairie League July 10 Capitol Theatre, Clearwater, FL Firefall July 16 Heartlands Event Center, Grand Island, NE Firefall, Pure Prairie League, Atlanta Rhythm Section August 7 Summer Festival, Casper, WY September 10 King Center for Performing Arts, Melbourne, FL Firefall, Pure Prairie League September 16-17 Wildwood Springs Lodge, Steelville, MO Jimmy Messina October 21 Harvester Performance Center, Rocky Mount, VA Firefall November 26 Sharonville Convention Center, Cincinnati, OH Craig Fuller